1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to protective covers with key assemblies using the same and portable electronic devices using the key assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
With the functions of the portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) increasing, these portable electronic devices often have functional keys on their side walls (namely side keys) for facilitating users in operation. An existing side key assembly typically includes a side key exposed to the outside of the portable electronic device and a switch assembled within the portable electronic device corresponding to the side key.
However, when the aforementioned side key assembly is mounted to a battery cover of the portable electronic device, the user often needs to detach the battery cover from the portable electronic device for exchanging the battery. Thus, the corresponding switch of the side key assembly may often be exposed, and may be wrongly pressed and damaged when the battery cover is assembled or is detached.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.